


Fill the Void

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Complete, Emotions, Friendship, One Shot, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's impossible to feel exactly the same as someone else... but when you both care for each other, your hearts are able to draw a little closer. I think that's what it means to make your hearts as one. In the palm of this hand, there lies a heart... First person POV of Ulquiorra's final thoughts before fading away. Not suppose to be UlquiHime, but can be if you want or squint. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill the Void

_**Story: Fill the Void** _

_**Summary: It's impossible to feel exactly the same as someone else... but when you both care for each other, your hearts are able to draw a little closer. I think that's what it means to make your hearts as one.||I now understand... In the palm of this hand...there lies a heart ...|| Ulquiorra's thoughts of Orihime in his final moments before fading away. Not really UlquiHime, but can be if you want, or unless you squint.** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...** _

* * *

_\- Hearts, you say? You humans are always tossing_ _around that word so lightly as if it is something you can hold_ _in your hand. But my eyes sees everything. Nothing can escape it. What it doesn't_ _see doesn't exist. That's how I've_ _always fought. That's how I've always lived. tell me._ _What is_ _a heart? If I rip open your chest, will I find it there? If I crack open your skull, will I find it there?-_

So this is it; I'm dying. I've never truly felt anything, regarding emotions or feelings. The day I was turned into an Arrancar, I discarded everything. My memories, my keepsakes, my purpose and emotions. I'd gave it all up, and devoted my life and obedience to Lord Aizen. Fulfilling his will is my only purpose. I no longer have a heart, or mind of my own. Lord Aizen's goal is mine as well. I am simply a pawn.

So, why...? Why am I...feeling something...?

All Hollows are deemed heartless, and without affection. They're not suppose to feel empathy towards their enemies. To feel such things only makes us weak, but still, looking into eyes of the human girl, Orihime Inoue, It feels strange. Her expression is conflicted with mixed emotions, and I can recognize the distress in her features. The look in her eyes seems sad, and maybe...fearful?

Why would she be afraid? I, their enemy is about to die. The Substitute Soul Reaper is no longer in danger. They're all safe for the time being, but, even _with_ that reassurance, she still trembles with fear. Even _I_ can't fully understand it.

I softly lift my hand, pointing at her, as I closely study her expression.

"Let me ask you again, are you afraid of me?" I find myself asking the same question I had before. Her expression seems to have softened, as our eyes directly meet.

"...I am not, at all." she answers softly. To my surprise, there's no hesitation in her voice, now, I suddenly realize that she _'_ s not afraid _of_ me, rather, _for_ me. There's a look of understanding, and I can tell that she's sad. I finally recognize her feelings. It's as if she's lost something that's very precious to her; just as, or more, important to her than her own life. However, I still don't know the reason as to why she would feel empathy for someone like me. I am her enemy, and I almost killed her most precious person. so why does she feel sorrow for me? It doesn't make sense as to why she, or _anyone_ for that matter, would show mercy to their enemy, even before they die.

" _It's impossible to feel exactly the same as someone else... but when you both care for each other, your hearts are able to draw a little closer. I think that's what it means to make your hearts as one.'_

"I see..." I suddenly recall her words. They continue to echo in my head.

She's now reaching out to me, but before our hands can connect, my body begins turning into dust. Looking into her eyes one last time, for the first time, I can finally grasp what she was saying. For the first time in my life, right before I fade away, I give a very small smile. _'I understand now...In the palm of this hand..,'_

Within a moment, I realize what it was that she feared: she was afraid of me being lonely. And...she doesn't see me as an enemy... She feels the same for me as she does all of her other friends. She doesn't want me to die. She...cares...

Long ago I would've expected death to be a cold and lonely feeling... I would've expected to die alone, but instead, there's a sense of reassurance. It's warm, and...comforting. Even though my life and body is now fading away, instead of filling disbelief or helplessness, I strangely feel...complete, and I can accept it with ease, knowing that my life had some meaning and it wasn't _completely_ wasted. For the first time ever, thanks to this human girl, I can acknowledge 'happiness'. _"There lies a heart."_

* * *

_**A/N: T.T ULQUIORRA! DON'T DIE! Sorry...anyway was it good? Tell me what you think.** _


End file.
